ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Hitting the Marquisate
Walkthrough The Beginning *First, speak to Nanaa Mihgo in Windurst Woods (J-3) and you will get a cut-scene. After the cut, you will recieve a key item called Cat Burglar's Note. Yatniel *Go to the Lower Jeuno (G-10) and speak to Yatniel (he's a bit south of 'Gems by Kshama') *After he finishes cursing at you, trade 4 Quake Grenades to Yatniel. Hagain *Go to Mhaura (H-8) and speak to Hagain who is located in one of the upstairs rooms in the Sailor's Stay. He will give you a key item Bomb Incense to smoke out a bomb named Chandelier in Garlaige Citadel. *Head off to Garlaige Citadel! Garlaige Citadel Note: You will need at least 4 people for this part, just to get by the Banishing Gates. It is suggested to bring more, however, to help kill the mob you will have to fight. See Chandelier for information on beating the mob. *At this point you will be running around Garlaige and examining a number of ??? spots. Each ??? will direct you to another until you come to the final destination. Since your goal is to smoke a bomb out of the ceiling, you need to move your camera view so that it is pointing upwards in order to target the ???'s. Here are maps of Garlaige and the numbered locations of the ???'s you need to examine: Map 1 and Map 2. *Basically, once you enter Garlaige, head to the south-east corner near the first Banishing Gate. :Look around for a ??? at I-9. Examine and choose 'yes.' :Head west a bit and look around at H-9 for another ???. :Go through the first Banishing Gate and follow the map down to F-9 and search for a ???. :Go across the hall to the east for another ??? at F/G-9. :Go back the way you came, towards the Banishing Gate. Examine the ??? at G-8/9. :Head to the north of this area for another ??? at G-7. *The last ??? you'll examine will spawn a rough bomb named Chandelier. This mob has a chance of self-destructing right when he spawns, and people have come up with different ways to supposedly avoid this. Whether these work 100% or it's really just based on random luck, I can't say: :*Spawn him and have your tank spam Provoke. :*Spawn him and have the Thief spam a Steal macro. :*Spawn him and use Hide then spam your Steal macro. :*Don't tag him by using magic. :You may want to build up TP on the skeletons in this area before spawning the bomb. Make sure you bring people who can Stun him so that he doesn't self-destruct. If he self-destructs you will not get the drop that you need! *Once you have him beat, lot on the Chandelier Coal and make sure you have inventory space. Finish Up *Go back to Mhaura and trade the Chandelier Coal to Hagain. *Head to Windurst Woods and talk to Nanaa Mihgo again for some more information. Ordelle's Caves Note: Make sure to bring your Pickaxe for this part! *Nanaa Mihgo sends you off to Ordelle's Caves - enter from the cave in La Theine Plateau at F-7 (you have to go down into the valley/cliffs to get to the cave). *Follow the maps around to the hole at H-11/12 (located on the same map you were on when you first entered, just at another section). Drop down this hole and head to the tunnel to the east (I-11) - do not fall off the cliff. *Follow the stairs to the first intersection (I-6) - take a left (south) and keep going. Keep your eyes open for a tunnel to the right that heads west (H-9) and take it (you know you're on the right track if you see some Napalms). *You'll zone back into La Theine Plateau in a valley. Keep going until you find a ??? at the south-west corner of H-10. Trade your Pickaxe to the ??? and get a cut-scene and your Rogue's Poulaines!! {'''Congratulations!}''' Game Description Client: Nanaa Mihgo :(Cat Burglar's lair, Windurst Woods} Summary: :Visit two of the eight active theives gathered by the Tenshodo, and confirm the signatures of the people who origionally wrote the documents in the "letter from the Tenshodo." Category:Quests Category:Windurst Quests